User blog:KamikazePyro/How Big? - Brachiosaurus
Jurassic Park Dinosaur Sizes: Brachiosaurus Video can be watched here. Many fans wonder how big the dinosaurs are in the Jurassic Park movies. There are different sizes given all over the internet—some are valid, some are reasonable and based on scientific research, and some are completely inaccurate and make you wonder what was going on there. This series is going to focus on figuring out how big the InGen dinosaurs are, and why not start with the first dinosaur we saw in the flesh, the Brachiosaurus? Like many of the dinosaurs in the franchise, the Brachiosaurus has had several size estimates given throughout the years. Since no individual has been named like Rexy and Blue, I have to assume the size estimates are for the species in a general sense. Before I begin, I want to briefly go over one guideline that I follow to make things less confusing for myself and everyone that watches this video. Video games, toys, children’s books, trading cards, and most other miscellaneous merchandise is not considered film canon. In my initial assessment, I will only be including those sources that could be considered canon to the films. I will include a section near the end of the video with all of the non-canon sources. One more thing before I start is that I will normally describe the animal using whichever measurement system the source was using, and then put the corresponding equivalent in text so it’s easier to understand. For example, if a source says the Brachiosaurus was 60 feet long, I will say that and then put the meter equivalent in text below, and vice versa. Let us begin... - The official “Visitors Map Guide” for Jurassic Park measures the Brachiosaurus at over 50 feet high (15.2 meters) and weighing 30 tons (60,000 pounds). jpvisitormapguide.jpg - “Dinosaurs of Jurassic Park,” an official poster from back when the first film was released, measures the animal at 82 feet long (25 meters), up to 52 feet high (16 meters), and weighing over 30 tons (60,000 pounds). JP1 Size Chart.jpg - The species packet used by Roland Tembo in measures the animal at 80 feet long (24 meters), 60 feet high (18.2 meters), and weighing 30 tons (60,000 pounds). Ingen Dinosaur Info Sheets Brachiosaurus.png - The comparative size chart that came with measures the animal at 52 feet long (16 meters) and 51 feet high (15.5 meters). No weight is given. BRACHIO WP 1024-1-.jpg - The species card from the Dinosaur Protection Group measures the animal at 21.5 meters long (70.5 feet) and weighing 56 tons (112,000 pounds). 28783032 1700936829945049 6057900097964867584 n.jpg - The Arcadia manifest seen on Mills’ computer measures the animal at 21.3 meters long (70 feet), 11.5 meters high (38 feet), and weighing in at 26,820 kilograms (just over 59,000 pounds). Arcadiamanifest.jpg 'NON-CANON' - In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, the animal is measured at 24 meters long (79 feet). No height or weight is given. JP3-ParkBuilder4.jpg - Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis measures the animal at 25 meters long (82 feet) and weighing more than 12 elephants. If the average African elephant weighs around 10,300 pounds (5.1 tons) on the light end, that would make the Brachiosaurus more than 123,600 pounds (62 tons). 300px-Brachiosaurus_Dinopedia.png - The Jurassic Park Institute measures the animal at 80 feet long (25 meters), 40 feet high (12 meters), and weighing 60 tons (120,000 pounds). Jpibrachiprofile.jpg - A collector card measures the animal at 80 feet long (24 meters) and weighing 150,000 pounds (75 tons). 37159b.jpg 37159.jpg - A collectible card promoting Jurassic Park: The Ride measures the animal at over 50 feet tall (15.2 meters) and weighing up to 10 tons (100,000 pounds). 24238b.jpg - This is likely a card from a Kenner toy, and it measures the animal at 75 feet long (23 meters) and weighing approximately 80 tons (160,000 pounds). 3asSFI1.jpg - This is another collector card. It measures the animal at approximately 80 feet long (24 meters) and weighing 150,000 pounds (75 tons). 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 61 Brachiosaurus front.jpg 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 61 Brachiosaurus back.jpg - The old Lost World website measures the animal at 25 meters long (82 feet). No height or weight is given. TLWwebsitebrachi.jpg - Similarly, the defunct website measures the animal at 80 feet long (25 meters), 40 feet tall (12 meters), and weighing 60 tons (120,000 pounds). Jp3websitebrachi.jpg - The Brachiosaurus poster for Jurassic Park 3D measures the animal at 40 to 50 feet tall (12.2 to 15.2 meters), 85 feet long (26 meters), and weighing up to 25 tons (50,000 pounds). 216780 535823476462540 1695448060 n.png - The Intel section of the Jurassic World website measures the animal at 70.53 feet long (21.4 meters), 40.68 feet high (12.3 meters), and weighing 56 tons (112,000 pounds). JWIntelBrachi.jpg - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Survival Guide's size chart measures the animal at 21.5 meters long (70.5 feet) and 12.4 meters high (41 feet). Jwfksurvivalguidebrachiosaurus.jpg Category:Blog posts